Temporada 4
La cuarta temporada de comenzó a transmitirse en los Estados Unidos en el otoño de 2012. Se anunció el 3 de mayo de 2012 que el show fue renovado por otra temporada.tes in fall 2012. It was announced on May 3, 2012 that the show was renewed for another season. Season 4 Renewal El 25 de abril de 2013, un piloto de puerta trasera se centró en los originales, titulado ventilado, que ha sido recogido por el CW por lo menos una temporada. Resumen La cuarta temporada comienza con el conocimiento de que todo está en transición. Elena se enfrenta a su peor pesadilla cuando despierta después del accidente y encuentra que ahora debe soportar la aterradora transición para convertirse en un vampiro, o enfrentar una muerte segura. Stefan y Damon se desgarran aún más sobre cómo ayudar a Elena a adaptarse a una vida que nunca quiso y todo el mundo tiene que lidiar con el caos que Alaric creó al derrotar a los vampiros ya sus partidarios al Consejo de Mystic Falls ya los líderes de la iglesia local. A pesar de todo lo que les ha pasado, como Elena y sus amigos entran en el tramo final de la escuela secundaria antes de la graduación los envía por caminos diferentes, sienten que el vínculo con su ciudad natal de Mystic Falls toma un significado más profundo cuando un nuevo misterioso Se presenta al villano que parece decidido a destruirlo. Basado en la serie de libros de L.J. Smith, THE VAMPIRE DIARIES es de Alloy Entertainment y Bonanza Productions Inc en asociación con Warner Bros. Television y CBS Television Studios con los productores ejecutivos Kevin Williamson (Scream, Dawson's Creek), Julie Plec (Kyle XY, Wasteland), Leslie Morgenstein (Gossip Girl, Privileged) y Bob Levy (Gossip Girl, Privileged). Capítulos |-|Capítulo Uno= *Capítulo I: El Capítulo de la Transición (Ep. 401 - 402): **Este capítulo también concluye/coincide con el capítulo del lineaje de la tercera temporada. Este capítulo se centra en la transición de Elena en un vampiro y todas las cosas que ella tiene que esperar ahora que ella es una. El recientemente reformado Ayuntamiento, cuya misión es limpiar la ciudad de vampiros y cualquier otra persona que consideren una amenaza, decide tomar medidas. ***Los principales antagonistas de este capítulo son Pastor Young y Connor Jordan. |-|Capítulo Dos= *Capítulo II: El Capítulo del Cazador (Ep. 403 - O Come, All Ye Faithful): **Este capítulo trata de una nueva amenaza que ha llegado a la ciudad de Mystic Falls; El cazador sobrenatural conocido como Connor ha llegado a deshacerse de la ciudad de todos los vampiros e híbridos llevando consigo dos cosas principales, un nuevo origen como uno de los miembros del pensamiento de extinción de los Cinco, y también la clave para revelar una cura Para el vampirismo, que está oculto en su tatuaje invisible de Mark del cazador. Después de que Elena mata a Connor, ella está plagada por la Maldición del Cazador, pero es rescatada cuando Jeremy mata a un híbrido para activar su Marca de Cazador, uniéndose oficialmente a los Cinco. ***Los principales antagonistas de este capítulo son Connor Jordan, Niklaus Mikaelson y Atticus Shane. |-|Capítulo Tres= *Capítulo III: El Capítulo de Silas (Ep. 410 - 415): **Este capítulo trata de los orígenes del primer Silas inmortal y de la curación para el vampirismo. Jeremy intenta completar la Marca del Cazador para revelar la ubicación de Silas y la Cura, y el viaje para recuperarlos. Esto da lugar a la tragedia ya la crianza de Silas. ***Los principales antagonistas de este capítulo son Atticus Shane, Niklaus Mikaelson, Kol Mikaelson, Katherine Pierce y Galen Vaughn. |-|Capítulo Cuatro= *Capítulo IV: El Capítulo de la Humanidad (Ep. 416 - 423): **Este capítulo trata de las secuelas de la confrontación en la Isla. Después de la muerte de Jeremy, el dolor de Elena lleva a Damon a tomar una decisión polémica que tiene consecuencias dramáticas para todas las Mystic Falls. Mientras tanto, Silas, que ahora está despierto, ha seguido al grupo de regreso a Mystic Falls y está empeñado en lograr su objetivo final: dejar caer el velo con The Other Side, que traería de vuelta a cada ser sobrenatural muerto, para que pudiera tomar La curación, morir, y encontrar la paz en la otra vida con su único amor verdadero. ***Los principales antagonistas de este capítulo son Silas, Elena Gilbert, Kol Mikaelson y Katherine Pierce. *Los principales antagonistas de esta temporada son Silas y Atticus Shane. Antagonistas :Artículo Principal: Antagonistas de la Temporada 4 Personajes Reparto Principal *Nina Dobrev como Elena Gilbert (23/23) / Katherine Pierce (8/23) / Silas (1/23) * Paul Wesley como Stefan Salvatore (23/23) / Silas (3/23) * Ian Somerhalder como Damon Salvatore (23/23) * Candice Accola como Caroline Forbes (19/23) / Silas (2/23) * Joseph Morgan como Niklaus Mikaelson (19/23) / Silas (1/23) * Kat Graham como Bonnie Bennett (18/23) * Steven R. McQueen como Jeremy Gilbert (17/23) / Silas (1/23) * Zach Roerig como Matt Donovan (17/23) / Silas (1/23) * Michael Trevino como Tyler Lockwood (13/23) / Klaus (1/23) Reparto Recurrente *Claire Holt como Rebekah Mikaelson (18/23) / Silas (1/23) *David Alpay como Atticus Shane (12/23) / Silas (2/23) *Grace Phipps como April Young (10/23) (voz en 4x15) *Phoebe Tonkin como Hayley Marshall (8/23) *Marguerite MacIntyre como Liz Forbes (7/23) / Silas (1/23) *Todd Williams como Connor Jordan (7/23) *Susan Walters como Carol Lockwood (5/23) *Nathaniel Buzolic como Kol Mikaelson (5/23) *Rick Worthy como Rudy Hopkins (5/23) *Charlie Bewley como Galen Vaughn (5/23) *Jasmine Guy como Sheila Bennett (4/23) / Silas (1/23) *Daniel Gillies como Elijah Mikaelson (4/23) *Arielle Kebbel como Lexi Branson (4/23) *Alyssa Diaz como Kim (4/23) *Matt Davis como Alaric Saltzman (3/23) / Silas (1/23) *Torrey DeVitto como Meredith Fell (3/23) *Paul Telfer como Alexander (3/23) *Scott Parks como Silas (3/23) *Jason Spisak como Silas (3/23) (solo voz) *Micah Joe Parker como Adrian (3/23) Invitados *Camille Guaty como Caitlin Shane/Silas (2/23) *Cynthia Addai-Robinson como Aja (2/23) *Michael Reilly Burke como Pastor Young (2/23) (voz 4x02) *John Gabriel Rodriquez as Massak (2/23) *Aaron Jay Rome como Will (2/23) *Michael Lee Kimel as Nate (2/23) (cabeza en 4x05) *Charles Michael Davis como Marcel Gerard (1/23) *Daniella Pineda como Sophie Deveraux (1/23) *Leah Pipes como Camille O'Connell (1/23) *Danielle Campbell como Davina Claire (1/23) *Callard Harris como Thierry Vanchure (1/23) *Eka Darville como Diego (1/23) *Malaya Rivera Drew como Jane-Anne Deveraux (1/23) *Karen Kaia Livers como Agnes (1/23) *Blake Hood como Dean (1/23) *Ser'Darius Blain como Chris (1/23) *Erin Beute como Miranda Sommers-Gilbert (1/23) *Madeline Zima como Charlotte (1/23) *Adina Porter como Nandi LaMarche (1/23) *Takara Clark como Valerie LaMarche (1/23) *Persia White como Abby Bennett Wilson (1/23) *Randall Taylor como Pastor McGinnis (1/23) *Nicci Faires como Heather (1/23) *Jeremy Palko as Frankie (1/23) Lista de Episodios Notas *Esta es la primera temporada en la que Kayla Ewell (Vicki Donovan), Malese Jow (Anna), David Anders (John Gilbert) y Sara Canning (Jenna Sommers) no aparecen en ningún episodio de la temporada. **Esta es también la primera temporada en la que Arielle Kebbel (Lexi Branson) aparece en más de un episodio. *Con 23 episodios, esta es la temporada más larga del show. Galería :::Esta galería contiene imágenes promocionales para la Temporada Cuatro. Para las imágenes de un episodio determinado, visite las páginas de episodios mencionadas anteriormente. S4 Promotional Photo.jpg PaulS4 Promo.jpg IanS4 Promo.jpg NinaS4 Promo.jpg TrioS4 Promo.jpg S4-Caroline.jpg S4-Tyler.jpg S4-Stefan.jpg S4-Rebekah.jpg S4-Meredith.jpg S4-Matt.jpg S4-Klaus.jpg S4-Jeremy.jpg S4-Elijah.jpg S4-Elena.jpg S4-Damon.jpg S4-Bonnie.jpg s4official.jpg Joseph-morgan-candice-accola-and-michael-trevino.jpg CastS4.jpg TVD4-the-vampire-diaries-32607396-576-960_FULL.jpg TVD4-the-vampire-diaries-32607395-576-960_FULL.jpg TVD4-the-vampire-diaries-32607397-576-960_FULL.jpg VD43ShotOriginals1820rd--1023903550097924229.jpg 599992_462761657109711_1531680910_n.jpg 73259_462761673776376_1684271106_n.jpg tvd-promo-s4-black.jpg 259993_462761670443043_314037685_n.jpg Vampire-diaries-season-4-promotional-photos.jpg CandiceAccola s4.jpg MichaelTrevino s4.jpg TorreyDeVitto s4.jpg MattRoerig s4.jpg NinaDobrev s4.jpg PaulWesley s4.jpg JosephMorgan s4.jpg SteveMcQueen s4.jpg KatGraham s4.jpg IanSomerhalder s4.jpg DanielGillies s4.jpg ClaireHolt s4.jpg 01 FULL.jpg tumblr_mgp8c2RP5K1qik2bvo1_500.png tumblr_mgp82hHmgl1qik2bvo1_500.png Triangle.jpg Roomcast2.jpg Trios4.jpg Tylerholywall.jpg Stefanholywall.jpg Stefansolo.jpg Meredithholywall.jpg Mattholywall.jpg Klausroom.jpg Elijahroom.jpg Elijahholywall.jpg Elenapromostillunused.jpg Damoncave.jpg Carolineroom.jpg Carolineholywall.jpg Ver también * Temporada 1 * Temporada 2 * Temporada 3 * Temporada 5 * Temporada 6 * Temporada 7 * Temporada 8 * Muertes de la Temporada 4 * Personajes Menores de la Temporada 4 * Co-Estrellas de la Temporada 4 * Temporada 4 Soundtrack * Spoilers Referencias Navegación Categoría:Temporadas Categoría:Temporadas de The Vampire Diaries Categoría:The Vampire Diaries